Meaning
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Sometimes we just need the basics. Oneshot, smut, FE10, lemon, PWP, yadda yadda yadda. Don't like, go cry moar.


'lo my bitches. BACK FOR MORE SMUT I SEE.

This time we have a oneshot between Aran and Nephers. And...that's it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own this shit.

* * *

Aran hated this. This fighting, pointless and endless warring and fighting. All he could do was be dragged along, like a pack animal, forced to fight human wars that he had no interest in---oh, let's cut it out. The real reason he hated this war so goddamn much was because it took him away from his post. Near his post was a whorehouse. He got laid every night and never had to deal with that touchy-feely bullshit that came with a real relationship, and from what he heard from his married comrades, he was still spending less money on whores than he would on an actual wife.

That's all, none of this contemplative crap that most authors thrive on to make their writing seem pseudo-intellectual. Aran was just horny, hell, he'd been horny ever since he lost his virginity at fourteen years when a bored housewife decided he looked damn fine shirtless. He could never get under Laura's skirt. Micaiah was busy shoving a stick up her ass so she could be a noble. Fiona wanted a white wedding and if she thought he'd do that she was bonkers. And Meg...good lord, she grunted when she ate! Hell no!

To add insult to sexual injury, Micaiah's crazy side that thought she was a bird had assigned him to be under commander Ike, and good ol' Ike had chosen mostly men to go with him, pretty much confirming for Aran that Ike was the faggiest son of a drag queen ever to lead a liberation army.

In short, this war sucked and so did your mom while she was in Aran's pants. Good lord.

Aran was about to hang himself when in walked one of the only females of the group, Nephenee. She usually was in charge of guarding Heather (Goddess knows why THAT needed protection, that rogue had tried to castrate Gatrie after he put his hand on her ass), and he never saw that much of her. That is, he never saw that much of her until tonight, because right after Nephenee closed the tent flap she started stripping right in front of him!

"Whoa, Nephenee, what are you doing?"

"I didn't come here to talk, I came here to have wild sex with you," Nephenee said, her cute redneck drawl making Aran hard. "Now do ya' want to do that, or do ya' want to talk?"

Aran was out of his pants and had her half-naked body in his arms, smothering her lips with his, massaging them and running his tongue along them. That was a mistake: Nephenee pushed him down to the floor, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Fine, she could be on top then. Aran really didn't mind watched her nice-sized breasts jiggle as she massaged his chest under his shirt. He just closed his eyes and groaned as she started doing something really fucking awesome with her tongue. It went down his stomach and swirled around in his belly button before it finally made its way down to just above his groin.

"Ya' like it so far?" Nephenee asked.

"Hell yes," Aran sputtered.

"Ya' ain't felt nothing yet." She blew a stream of hot air on the very tip of his head, making him want to grab her and plow her into the dirt like the dirty farmgirl she was. The urge increased as she placed a gentle kiss on the very tip. It disappeared when she started licking his shaft, very slowly, up and down, like a child with candy. A very fucked up, perverted child.

He rans his fingers into her hair, sighing as she kept up her torturously slow movements. It made him shiver with each playful lick, each coy kiss she planeted on his member. It was daaaaaamn good...

...until she stopped. Aran growled out his disapproval, and Nephenee nipped him. "Don't ya' be givin' me that growly stuff. I was just gettin' ya' warmed up to me."

Oh, Aran was warmed up to her alright. He was so hard, he could go hunting bear with his penis, and he told her so. Nephenee giggled and straddled him again, giving him a tonsil-tagging kiss that lasted a lifetime. She started to grind her hips against his, and he felt his manhood just barely touch her sweet spot. He groaned loudly, making her kiss him to shut him up. He felt his member being encompassed by her warm walls as Nephenee slid down on him. He gladly thrust into her, breaking off their kiss for some oxygen as she picked up the pace. It was incredible. She never slowed down for him. All of her thrusts came fast and hard, and he could barely keep up with her. He cried out like a little girl from the pleasure, Nephenee doing the same. He'd never had a fuck this good in his life. He suddenly felt her spasm around him, and he stiffened, finally hitting his release.

Aran closed his eyes, grinning like an idiot. Nephenee let out a huge sigh, and after a moment, he felt her get off him, and he heard her dressing. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, yeah," She said. "Well, to tell you the truth...I did this on a bet."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Heather bet me that I would be too tired to make love to her if I went out and had rowdy sex with some guy...so I'm gonna go see if I can win that bet. Thanks!"

...Life is just not fair sometimes.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

R&R makes me a happy panda.


End file.
